Connect the Dots
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: Finn returns home for a few days from tour and his wife, Morgan, is trying to give him a surprise. Finn's just not catching on that quick


I anxiously glance up at the clock hanging on the wall, checking for what feels like the millionth time. Groaning, I flop back on the sofa seeing that I still have another hour before Finn will be home. After a few weeks of not seeing each other, I am thrilled to have my husband home for a full week with no interruptions before he has to go back on the road. I plan on taking full advantage of having him all to myself for the time being. And to start off our week together uninterrupted, I have a little surprise for my husband of two years.

I smile, glancing over at the special something I have baking away in the oven. I just know that Finn is going to love it! If he would just hurry up and get here!

I take a deep breath to calm myself down. We have a whole week together. I am just so excited; it feels like a life time since I last saw that adorable, devilishly handsome face of his. Face timing one another just isn't the same. I need to be able to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him. The closer it gets to Finn being home, the more excited I become to do just that.

I stand from the couch and head to the kitchen to check on dinner and to also just give me something to do to keep my mind busy. My eyes keep roaming over to the oven, hoping that the surprise I have for Finn is something he will enjoy and be happy with. It is something that I am particularly proud of and happy with! I can't wait to see Finn's face with the outcome.

The jingling of keys and the front door opening catches my attention and a wide smile breaks out over my face. He's home!

I take off out of the kitchen and to the entryway,

"Finn! You're home!" I squeal.

Finn barely has time drop his bags before I am launching myself into his arms and knocking him backwards. Thankfully Finn has amazing balance and keeps us from hitting the floor.

"Well, ello to you too love! I take it you missed me?" Finn laughs, holding me close.

I grab his face, peppering kisses all over making his let out that wonderful giggle of his that I love so much.

"Of course I missed you husband of mine! I am going full koala on you for the next week and I'm going to be latched onto you where ever you go in the house… Except the bathroom, you can go there by yourself."

"Hahaha, okay I am completely fine with dat." he wraps his arms tighter around me, kissing my sweetly on the lips, "So, where to love?"

"Kitchen, dinner is ready." I reply, kissing him once more.

Finn gets distracted from my kiss and ends up pushing me up against the wall, cupping my bottom in his hands as he eagerly returns my kiss. I lightly scrap my nails through his beard, which seems to have gotten longer again. I give a small moan into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer to me. Oh how I've missed his touch, missed his kiss.

Finn breaks from my lips making me poke out my bottom lip in a pout at the loss of his soft lips against mine. He nuzzles his nose over mine while grinning,

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Now come on, let's go eat. I've missed your cooking."

I let out a whine, still pouting, but do not fight him. Because now this means I'm even closer to giving him his surprise.

Finn let's me down and helps me get the food set on the table before we sit down to eat.

"Oh! Finn, I have some buns baking in the oven, will you get them for me please?" I ask sweetly with a small smile.

Finn gives me a wink and stands up, placing a kiss on the top of my head, "Of course Love."

He goes to open the oven and stalls,

"Uh, Love? These aren't done yet. They still look like dough."

"Huh, I guess they'll take about another eight months before they are ready to be here." I reply, grinning wide.

He looks at me, "I don't think it takes that long for buns to bake Morgan… And it might help if you actually turn the oven on. I thought you knew how to cook Morgan?"

I smack my hand on my forehead and look back up at Finn with a blank look, "That just went completely over your head didn't it?"

"What? I know I don't bake as much as you, but I do know you have to actually have the oven on for anything thing to bake."

I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, let's try this again, keep up. I have a bun in the oven, and it's going to take about eight months before they get here. Try and connect the dots Honey." I say slowly, hoping Finn will catch on.

Obviously not as he only just looks at me confused, darting his eyes between me and the oven. "I, I don't get what your tryin to get at ere love. I hold the buns right here, they are doughy, and you don't even have the oven on. Just turn it on and they will be ready in a little while. It's no problem to wait until they're done."

I huff, "Okay, this isn't going like I thought it would. This whole thing just flew over your head so fast I'm surprised you didn't get whiplash."

I stand and walk to the bedroom.

"What?! Morgan!" Finn shouts at me confused.

I feel a little bad for confusing him so bad, but I thought this would be cute and he would catch on quicker.

I return to the kitchen holding something behind my back and smiling.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance Finn. I have a bun in the oven that's going to take eight months to arrive."

As I speak I place once hand over the lower part of my abdomen. I see his eyes dart down to my stomach and back up to my face. The gears are grinding, but a connection doesn't seem to be made just yet.

I step up closer to him, taking the pan from his hand and placing it on the counter. Taking a hold of his hand, I have his palm facing up and place what I was hiding behind my back in his hand,

"Happy Father's Day Honey."

"What? Wait…"

He looks down at his hand to see a positive pregnancy test and a sonogram pointing out pea size baby.

His eyes fill with tears, "Morgan, is this… are you really… a baby?" his voice cracks with emotion.

I nod my head and in the blink of an eye, Finn grabs my in a tight embrace and spinning me around, hooting and hollering with excitement.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy! We're gonna be parents! Dis is so amazin' Love! Thank you! Thank you so much! You're so incredible!"

I giggle, hugging him back just as tight, my emotions starting to get to me, feeding off his emotions. "You did have a part of this too Finn. Joint effort."

He just laughs, putting me down, cupping my face and gently wipes away my tears. "I love you Mrs. Balor and this is the best news you could ever give me. You have made me so incredibly happy! I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"You are going to be an amazing Daddy. I love you so much Mr. Balor. You have made so happy too. And we get to have the whole week to celebrate!"

"Well then, let's go start out celebration my Love!" he exclaims.

Finn gets a special gleam in his eyes and I know exactly what he is thinking. Easily lifting me so I wrap my legs around his waist, he carries me off to the bedroom. Dinner is completely forgotten as Finn runs his hands under my shirt and his lips find the skin of my neck. I have a feeling that we will not be leaving the bed or the house at all this next week and I have absolutely no complaints about that. And if I wasn't already pregnant, there is not a doubt in my mind that I would be by the end of this week. And again, not a single complaint to be had.


End file.
